


Of Love and ABCs

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bestfriend to lovers trope, childhood crush, nothing heavy, puppy love uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Growing up together, between scraped knees and the ABCs, Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin learnt something else along the way.





	Of Love and ABCs

Huang Renjun, age four, clutching tight on his mama’s sleeve as they entered the new house. It was a big house with white fences and a backyard. There’s a dog house too and papa promised that Renjun will have a new puppy soon.

He glanced around, there’s a similar looking house in front of theirs, with light blue paint and lots of yellow flowers on the front porch. A boy with big eyes and long bangs peeked from between the flower bushes. Renjun hesitated at first but ended up waving at the boy, in which he returned with a big grin.

He made his first friend and it’s not a puppy.

 

 

Huang Renjun, age six, pushing Minjoon to the sandbox because he made Jaemin cry. Minjoon is a good friend and a great tag player, but he called Jaemin bug eyes and made him sad. No one can make Jaemin sad, or Renjun will punish them. Jaemin is his best friend and his big eyes are cute, adorable even. No one can say bad things about him.

“Let’s go, Nana.” He said, stretching his hand out for Jaemin to hold. They walked together to the classroom, sniffles and whatnot.

 

 

Huang Renjun, age ten, groaning on the ivory keytops while his older sister made him repeat the same routine all over again. He didn’t like piano and the beansprout looking notes made no sense to him. His sister wasn’t the best teacher too, sighing and making him repeat the whole song every time he made a mistake.

But his best friend told him that he liked the sound of a piano. Jaemin even said that he thinks Renjun will look so cool playing the piano during their school play.

“What will you do?” He remembered asking the other boy, one day while they walked home together.

“I’m gonna dance! I’m the best dancer in the whole school, aren’t I, Injunnie?”

If he asked Renjun, Jaemin was the best dancer _in the whole wide world_.

 

 

Huang Renjun, age fourteen, sighing as Jaemin once again used his head as a headrest. Jaemin was not that much taller, he had to tiptoe to do that. But he was indeed taller than Renjun and he’s doing everything he can to rub that fact on Renjun’s face.

All the time.

Renjun would smack him every time he brought up the height thing but then Jaemin would grin that stupid grin and, although he’d never admit it to anyone ever, that grin turn Renjun’s stomach upside down and sideways, and his heart may or may have not lurched a little.

So, he just stayed quiet, grumbling to himself and let Jaemin call him short any day.

In exchange for that stupid grin.

 

 

Huang Renjun, age fifteen, hiding his face on his math notebook because he was sure he’s blushing like crazy. Jaemin had just intertwined their fingers and called him the love of his life. Empty lies as usual, of course, and Renjun hated himself for blushing at those words so easily.

“Stop holding my hand I need to write.”

“I’m holding your left hand, sweetheart.”

“I’m left handed, you fool.”

“You’re ambidextrous, my tiny Einstein.” Jaemin smiled, tightening his grip on Renjun’s hand.

 

 

Huang Renjun, age sixteen, shoving his books quickly into his yellow backpack. Anything to get home faster, anything to avoid bumping into Jaemin after his soccer practice.  

“He’s sweaty and he’d wrap me in a hug and then _I’ll get all sweaty too.”_ He explained to Chenle, rolling his eyes for emphasis and dramatic effect. “Oh, he smells too.” He added, to no one in particular.

It’s true, though. Jaemin would get all sweaty after his practices, and he _would_ wrap Renjun in a hug, just like every other time when they bumped into each other in hallways. But it wasn’t the sweat that bothered Renjun (well that too, but only for like a small part). It was the warmth, the sudden manliness that Jaemin oozed, paired with the same old stupid grin.

_Stupid pheromones._

 

 

Huang Renjun, age seventeen, munching on popcorns and resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Dr. Strange is on but he couldn’t really pay much attention to Benedict Cumberbatch when he could hear Jaemin’s heart thumping loudly against his ear.

“You nervous? Your heart’s going wild.” He commented.

“Yeah. You always made me nervous.”

Renjun laughed, slightly taken aback by how honest his best friend is being.

“Good. Stay nervous.”

It was meant to be a joke, but then Jaemin started to let out a frustrated sigh, nuzzling himself against Renjun’s hair.

_“As if I can stop.”_

 

 

Huang Renjun, age eighteen, pulling Jaemin closer as they shared a kiss on an empty classroom. Jaemin’s lips were soft and warm and tasted a bit like oranges, and Renjun felt dizzy. A good kind of dizzy, where his head floats and twirls and floats again.

“Happy birthday, Renjun.” his best friend smiled against his lip, reluctant to let go.

“Thank you,”

Renjun pulled away first, only to take a better look at the boy in front of him. Jaemin gave him a lazy smile, tilting his head to the side while the daylight framed him in an unrealistic golden halo.

_‘Screw golden hours and their effect on the already so beautiful Na Jaemin._ ’ Renjun thought, briefly, before getting pulled back in.

He didn’t mind, he never did.


End file.
